1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device for supplying fuel to a burner means as well as to a system therefor and methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device for supplying fuel to a burner means, the device comprising a housing means having an inlet means for being interconnected to a source of fuel and having an outlet means for being interconnected to the burner means, and first and second control valve means carried by the housing means and being in series to connect the inlet means to the outlet means only when both of the control valve means are in an open condition thereof, each control valve means comprising a movable valve member, resiliently biased closed and an independent electromagnetic valve member latching means energizable to hold its respective valve member open and deenergize to allow its respective valve member to close, each control valve means having movable means to open its respective valve member to a latching position so as to be held open by its respective latching means when its respective latching means is energized. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,662 to Katchka et al.
It is also known to provide a control device for supplying fuel to a main burner means, the device comprising a housing means having an inlet means for being interconnected to a source of fuel and having a first outlet means for being interconnected to the main burner means and a second outlet means for being interconnected to a pilot burner means for the main burner means, and first and second control valve means carried by the housing means and being in series to connect the inlet means to the first outlet means only when both of the control valve means are in open condition thereof, each control valve means comprising a movable valve member resiliently biased closed and an independent electromagnetic valve member latching means energizable to hold its respective valve member open and deenergizable to allow its respective valve member to close, each control valve means having movable means to open its respective valve member to a latching position so as to be held upon by its respective latching means when its respective latching means is energized. For example, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,662 to Katchka et al.